Takadala-Daro Fett
Biography Life had always been rather easy for Takadala-Daro, or Taka as most called her for short. She was the daughter of a rich Twi’lek merchant. How he had got so rich he would not admit. But if you needed something illegal and in large qualities he was your man. A smart and cunning man who had built up his own mini empire. He even had his own small personal army. Taka had grown up living upon a castle on Ryloth, with guards and servants looking to her every need. But the safety and the constant swarming of slaves and servants to seek to her every need had make Taka bored of her life. She sought more, she had a lust in her heart to see the world and stand on her own two feet. Taka was lining on adult now, and yet his father would still treat her as a child. This did not improve her wanting for adventure. Her father had given her basic self-protection lessons and she did know how to shoot a gun. But she was no fighter – while she deeply wished to learn more. Instead she was very skilled in sneaking. A talent she had picked up her many years trying to get out of her father’s castle to explore the world outside without being escorted by guards that let her do about the same as they would a prisoner. She was very light on her feet and able to move silently and fast. She had a good eye for when she could be seen and when she could not. She would too use her sensitive lekkus to sense the world around her, giving her an good idea of what to watch out for. Takadala-Daros father held much control over his daughter, even who she was to marry. While he had not found a perfect suiter to her yet, she knew it was a matter of time for she was in the age. And she would be a catch for any man. A beautiful lime green Twi’lek, who was intelligent, strong minded, bright and not to mention her father’s wealth. Taka was not much for this, and she rather choose herself. Get to feel the world, see it and experience it. And met people on her own instead of always being introduced by her father. Takas mother was like a puppet of Takas father. And Taka swore never to become like her. Without her own mind and thoughts, just following the words of Takas father. But she feared that was too her father’s plans for her. She would often go along with her father when he went on business trips. One would think she would have seen a bit of the world then. But most of what she saw was the inside of her windowless room upon her father’s large ship. She would just lay in the bed and stare at the ceiling while day dreaming about what was outside. It happened if her father was invited to a more formal party she would get to come out and experience a bit. And she wished so dearly for this to happen every time. Else she would lay in her room with a guard outside the door. And such was the boring, lazy life of a high class Twi’lek. Personality Bright, kind, usually calm, cunning and rebelious and a strong playful side. A strong curiosity. And knows how to carry her self. Skills and Abilities Can just basic self defence which would likely not give her much support if she really needed it. She is great at sneaking and hiding though and can creep silently around. Equipment She does not really have anything special on her. Usually just her cloths she is wearing. She does not even carry gold as her father do not believe she needs it as she is not allowed outside his ship anyway and so will not come past a marketplace. Played By Toxien Category:Characters Category:Females